Pokemon and IT
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: A supernatural creature takes the form of a clown and terrorizes a group of young Pokemon in a small town. These band of misfits create a pack, and together they might have a chance of defeating this evil entity once and for all. This story is Rated M for the possibility of sexual content and some language in future chapters.


Meeting the Chapters main cast:

William (Riolu) A family of his brother and two parents, Lucarios. William has a tendency to stutter his words.

Georgie (Riolu) Loving brother to William. An innocent little puppy with a heart of gold.

* * *

"Please brother," a Riolu's little brother begged, "tell me a story."

The Riolu, who was lying sick in bed stuttered, "M-maybe tomorrow?"

"Please William, the evolution stone story. Please William, pleeease," the little brother continued to beg.

"B-bug somebody else, I don't feel so hot," the riolu William felt guilty when his little brothers face fell, and so he called him back when he began to leave his brother's room, "G-Georgie!"

When the younger pup turned back to his brother, the older brother pulled a small boat made out of newspaper from out under his bed and handed it to Georgie.

"For me?" Georgie asked happily, thrilled when his older brother nodded, "You made it for me? Can I go sail it William?" the canine asked eagerly.

"W-we have to s-seal it f-first with p-p-paraffin."

Georgie perked up, "What's that?" he asked excited, "Where is it?"

"I-in the cellar," William said. Georgie's pup eyes widened and he gulped. Like most Pokemon his age, Georgie was nervous of what might live in the cellar. But he wanted to sail the boat, and so the little Riolu packed the courage and bravely descended the stairs to the cellar.

By the time William had painted a fine layer of paraffin onto the newspaper, Georgie was prepared to sail in his cute little yellow raincoat and boots with a little yellow hat on.

"I wish you could come too William. She's really your boat," when William didn't respond, Georgie leaned up to give his brother a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks William."

He responded with a warm smile and handed Georgie the boat. Before the pup scurried away out of his room, William said, "Don't be outside for too long or mom will start getting nervous," he warned.

"I won't," Georgie promised, turning to leave when his brother's voice stopped him once more.

"A-and Georgie, be careful."

The riolu squinted his eyes before smiling to give a short nod to him, "Sure."

The riolu in bed watched him leave. Little did he know that was the last time he would talk to his brother.

Georgie, the young Riolu pup in bright rain gear was giggling and laughing as the boat floated on in front of him. He ran faster when he looked up ahead and saw the current of water dropping into a gutter and the boat following it. The riolu's little rain boots stomped into the water as Georgie ran after the boat that was speeding closer into the mouth of the gutter.

"N-no!" the blue pup cried when his boat started to fall. And it was too late to grab the boat as it fell in. He bent down and knelt closer at the drain, but it was pitch black inside.

"Ughh! William's gonna kill me." he pouted and soon gave up and walked away back home when he heard a rough voice come from the drain.

"Hi Georgie!"

The riolu waddled back to the drain and saw a pokemon holding a yellow balloon. (he never seen this pokemon before, but to us it was a Mr Mime, with the less friendly appearance, a circus clown-like outfit, and a white painted face)

"Well aren't ya gonna say hello?" the pokemon in the sewer asked. The riolu in his rain coat shook his head,"Im not supposed to talk to strangers, my dad said so."

Mr Mime nodded, "Very wise of your dad Georgie, Hi, Im Mr Mime, the dancing clown." He performed a funny mime trick with his hands. "And you, your name is Georgie. So now we know each other."

The little pup smiled at the clown's logic, "Yeah I guess so, but I should really go." he started to get up and turn the way he was gonna walk when the clowns voice got his attention.

"Oh now wait a minute, I think you just dropped this." he held up his boat.

"My boat!" Georgie yelped happily.

"Yes! Yes, come on puppy take it," he said, making no move to hand it to the boy. Riolu stopped, something was wrong. The clown saw his gear turning expression and jumped quick, "You want the boat right?"

It was almost like nothing could disturb the two.

"Oh, yeah."

"I mean, it's a carnival down there. Can you hear it Georgie?"

Riolu's black floppy ears started to pick up carousel music that was coming from down the gutter, "Yeah, I can...how?"

The clown stopped him, detailing it, "There are rides, and prizes, and lots of cotton candy down here. And balloons. All colors."

"Do they float?" Riolu asked innocently.

"Oh yes, they float!" the clown lifted up his words with passionate output. The clown lost his smile. After several seconds, the pup had jumped to say something. "Okay I'll just grab my...boat."

He reached his small paw in the drain to get his boat.

"And when you're down there with me.." He grabbed the dogs paw with a firm grip. "..you'll float too!"

He was dragging the kid in as he screamed. The clown's mouth bore fangs as it opened larger and was going to take a chomp of his arm.

* * *

The pup Georgie had a funeral one week later, he was presented as a beautiful casket with flowers and lit candles decorating it. A picture of William's brother 'Georgie' was in the center. A Slowking acted as the priest, "Fear no evil for thou art with me. Thy rod and staff comfort me."

Everyone was in black. William felt horrible having to be in these clothes, his brother didn't deserve to die! He was sitting by his mother and father Lucario. A lot of people they knew were there. He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him, his mother rubbed her paw up and down his back as William stared down at the red chapel carpet.

"Preparest my table before my enemies. Thou anointest my head with oil. My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all my life."

* * *

A day after the funeral, William walked into Georgie's room. Nothing was moved and everything was left in its place. William found Georgie's scrapbook, and slowly opened it. As if almost desperate for the images of past memories. He flipped through the pages, past pictures of Georgie and his friends, pictures of Georgie on his birthday, and one on a younger William holding his new baby brother that hatched from the egg. (Pokemon carry eggs, no live birth) and on the page to the right was of his most recent school photo, black and white. The riolu smiled in the photo, gosh did he have a adorable smile. William was about to turn the page, when Georgie in the photo 'winked' his eye at him.

The canine jumped back and threw the book ahead causing it to land in the corner of the room. His parents came in seeing their son sprawled on Georgie's carpet with a form of shock on his face.

"William, are you alright?" his mother lucario asked.

He sat up stuttering, "T-t-the picture. G-Georgie's p-picture."

The Lucario turned to see the scrapbook lying on the floor walking over to pick it up, her husband put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she went back to Georgie's bookcase to put it away.

"M-mom-" William tried to explain but his dad came to roughly grab ahold of his shoulders.

"What were you doing in Georgie's room?" his father asked.

"Nothing," the riolu trembled, "Listen, dad-"

"I don't want you ever coming in here again son. Do you understand?" his fathers voice towered the authority line.

The riolu could give a light nod still held still by his dad, "But dad.."

"I mean it William." There was no denying the Lucario's glare to his son. The mother ran out the room as her sobs could be heard out the room. The riolu's father dropped his grip as he hurried out the room to comfort his wife.


End file.
